This invention relates to a method for the treatment of herpes simplex and herpes zoster.
In the following description the term herpes, unless specified more precisely, will stand for all virus diseases of the skin and mucous membranes resulting from infection with the herpes simplex virus (herpes simplex) and the varicella virus (herpes zoster), herpes simplex being caused by two different types of virus affecting skin and genital mucosa, respectively.